


Note Cards

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel zaprasza Louisa na randkę używając samoprzylepnych karteczek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Note Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012038) by [CinnaMiniMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster). 



Marcel już trzeci raz sprawdził swoje notatki i przełknął ciężko, zanim odłożył stosik karteczek na stół i wytarł mocno spocone dłonie o swoje beżowe spodnie. Dzisiaj miał zamiar spróbować – słowo kluczowe: spróbować – zaprosić na randkę swoje zauroczenie. Lubił… kochał Louisa Tomlinsona przez cały czas od czwartej klasy. Louis był wszystkim dla Marcela.

Następna godzina była i dla Louisa, i dla Marcela wolną godziną. Oboje spędzali ją w bibliotece, Marcel ucząc się, a Louis pisząc sms-y. Ale tym razem, Marcel spędzi ją próbując przekonać siebie, że wszystko z nim w porządku i, że da radę to zrobić. Piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu przerwy, Marcel w końcu wstał ze swojego miejsca i łapiąc swoje notatki, podszedł do pustego stolika, gdzie siedział Louis.

Louis spojrzał w górę znad swojego telefonu, który ukryty był w podręczniku, kiedy usłyszał niepewne kroki i odgłos kogoś, kto delikatnie próbuje odchrząknąć. Spotkał nerwowy wzrok Marcela Stylesa. Louis nie znał go osobiście, ale widywał w szkole niezręcznego, wysokiego chłopca o długich kończynach przez ostatnie kilka lat.

Marcel spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie, oczy Louisa podążyły za nim i zobaczył, że Marcel trzymał samoprzylepne karteczki. Louis obserwował go zaskoczony, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Marcel uniósł wzrok znad karteczek, szeroko otwarte, nerwowe, zielone oczy spotkały jego, i zaczął mówić.

\- Cześć… Louis, uh… - Spojrzał z powrotem na swoje notatki i Louis uświadomił sobie, że miał to wszystko rozpisane. Planował to w swojej głowie i przeniósł to na kolorowe karteczki i teraz czytał je Louisowi i to była najbardziej urocza rzecz, jaką Louis widział w całym swoim życiu.

\- Czy… czy ty spadłeś z nieba, ponieważ um… - Marcel zatrzymał się, zamierając w miejscu, gdy wszystkie karteczki wypadły z jego lekko trzęsących się dłoni i rozsypały się po podłodze. Upadł szybko na kolana i zamknął oczy, miotając się, aby szybko pozbierać karteczki. Louis odłożył podręcznik ze swoich kolan i zsunął się z siedzenia, żeby mu pomóc.

\- Cholera, kurwa, o Boże. Kurwa. Tak mi przykro. To po prostu, jesteś taki piękny i… bardzo przepraszam. – Wyrzucił z siebie Marcel, mrugając szybko. Właśnie wszystko zepsuł.

Louis spojrzał na Marcela, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie został nazwany pięknym. Silne uczucie urosło w piersi Louisa i nagle znalazł siebie, sięgając do przodu, zaplatając palce na szyi Marcela i przyciągając niezręcznego chłopca bliżej, ich usta dotykają się, całują.

Odsunęli się od siebie po kilku sekundach i policzki Marcela pokryły się kolorem wściekłej czerwieni i zaczął miotać się jeszcze bardziej z karteczkami w rękach, które do tej pory udało mu się zebrać, , przeglądając je desperacko, zanim w końcu podniósł głowę i zerknął na Louisa.

\- Um… Ja nie, ja nie mam karteczki na… tę sytuację. – Przyznał, a uśmiech urósł na twarzy Louisa, gdy przyciągnął Marcela do siebie, ponownie mocno go całując.


End file.
